


What Happened In Vegas

by ninaswritings



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaswritings/pseuds/ninaswritings
Summary: Maybe getting drunk on your birthday in Las Vegas with that guy is not the best idea (but definitely a fun one).





	What Happened In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt someone sent me on my Tumblr.  
> -  
> For physical reference I use Christy Altomare as Anya and Derek Klena as Dmitry.

The sunlight streamed in through the window, waking Anya up. The light blinded her, and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust. The room smelled like stale alcohol, and her head felt like it had been pounded with a mullet hammer. She also couldn’t recall anything about the previous night.

Anya tried sitting up in bed a little, though the movement only made her headache worse. Not to mention, she felt like throwing up. She managed to open her eyes and looked around a little. The room she found herself in was a mess; clothes were scattered everywhere as if ripped off in a hurry. Not just her clothes though, also someone else’s, though whose, she couldn’t quite remember - she guessed they belonged to whatever or whoever was lying next to her under a pile of blankets. Her heart beat quickened and she looked down; her panties seemed to be on, which was good. Though of course that was no clear indicator whether something had happened last night or not.

Anya also remembered where she was; at least in what city, and hotel. She had decided to go on a trip to Las Vegas with a couple of friends two days before. Her sisters Maria, Olga, and Tatiana, some friends from work and old friends from college and … Dmitry.

Anya was pulled out of her thoughts when the lump next to her rolled over and she spotted a tuft of black hair poking out. She started to have a general idea to who it could be, though she really hoped that wasn’t the case. Because if it were well… simply put, she was fucked.

_The day had started out normal enough. It was the week of her birthday, and Anya was excited for it. She was going to hit the big 3-0. The best part was that she had nothing planned at all, which was perfect for her. When the clock read 1 pm, her doorbell rang. Upon opening it, she was greeted by a bunch of screaming girls; her best friends, namely her sisters, in the whole world, though she was as different from them as apples from oranges. Through lots of screaming and shouting they informed her they had planned a surprise trip to Las Vegas for her big birthday that week, and that her job had already been informed, and that she should start packing immediately because their flight would leave that night._

_It was nearing midnight when she arrived at the airport, bags packed and ready to leave. She was nervous; she didn’t know what she was to expect; she could say that she was at the very least surprised when she saw Dmitry there. It was true that Dmitry was her friend, but were they really close enough to be spending a weekend in Vegas together? She noticed some of the girls snickering and figured that they had done this on purpose. They had always been joking about there being some kind of special tension between Anya and Dmitry. Anya shot them a glare, and the snickering stopped._

_It would be rude of her to now uninvite him, she figured. He had paid for his ticket and his hotel, so she just decided to go along with it. One thing she felt was certain though; she was not going to play along with their little plan, whatever it may be._

_The following day consisted of sightseeing, shopping and mid-day drinking. Anya was glad that her friends had come up with this gift. That night, they started by seeing a variety show, and then made their way to the casino adjacent to their hotel. Some place called the Caesar Palace. She wasn’t exactly sure, though that didn’t matter._

_Immediately the group disbanded and ventured to various games. Some tried their hand at the machines, others decided to test their luck at a game of blackjack or poker. Anya decided to have a stab at roulette. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one with that idea, as she saw Dmitry following her out of the corner of her eye._

_She had been noticing him a lot this weekend, also because he had stayed relatively close to her. He had sat next to her during the show, across from her during dinner. Anya had just shrugged it off as a limited space of seating, and now as a similar taste in gambling games. Whatever the cause, she decided not to let it bother her. Not even when he chose the seat next to her._

_“So, roulette?” he said with a coy smile as he placed a few fiches on 27 black._

_“Maybe my Russian heritage will bring me some luck,” she joked as she placed her own on 18 red._

_“Well, we’ll see which one of us has the most Russian blood, then.”_

_Up until now, she had no idea Dmitry was Russian as well. She had guessed it, yes. The name was a very clear indicator. But he had never told her outright._

_“You’re Russian?” she asked him surprised. The dealer spun the wheel._

_“I was born in Petersburg, but after my parents died I was adopted into the U.S.” Also something Anya hadn’t known before; that he was an orphan. She guessed it was just the alcohol talking; that substance really makes you reveal your darkest secrets._

_Anya had come to the U.S. as a child as well, only her parents had emigrated. Not that that really mattered, as they were both dead now. Car crash._

_“I’m sorry,” she said. “How old were you?”_

_“Eight.”_

_The ball finally landed. 18 red._

_“Congratulations, birthday girl,” Dmitry said._

_Anya laughed. First game of the night, and already successful. They stayed at that table for a couple of rounds. Most of which Anya won, by the way. She felt that it was really her night. Dmitry, however, kept losing, and after five rounds he announced that he was going to try something else. Anya stood up to follow him. “Let me buy you a drink first,” she said. “I have money to spare anyways.”_

_Together they walked to the bar, where they had numerous drinks together. Anya treated herself to Long Island Ice Teas, while Dmitry stuck to classic vodka. It was good and right. They were laughing, sharing stories about Russia, commenting on the people they saw walking past. All was happy. Anya truly felt happy._

_“You wanna know something?” Dmitry said at one point. His voice was slurred, due to all the vodka._

_“Enlighten me.” Anya took another long sip._

_Dmitry didn’t say anything for a while, he just stared at her. And then, without saying another word, the leaned over and kissed her._

_It took Anya a couple of seconds to register. But she didn’t push him back. In fact the opposite happened; she engaged. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should not being doing this, that she was drunk and she should probably go up to her hotel room, but her body wasn’t listening to reason._

_She became very aware of Dmitry’s body against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She could feel every curve of his body, every muscle pulling taut. She felt his hands everywhere. She felt his lips, his tongue brushing her teeth. She felt him._

_They both pulled back at the same time and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Stared, more like. Anya bit her lip. She could read her own thoughts in his eyes: ‘Let’s find some place quiet.’ He took her hand in his, or maybe she took his in hers. It didn’t really matter. They paid their tab and ran off, finding a quiet corner, hidden from view where they started from the beginning._

_This kiss was even more passionate than the previous one, if that was even possible. Dmitry pushed Anya against the wall, towering over her body. It was wild, it was animalistic. It was all hands roaming and teeth clashing and pure passion. So much passion. Then her hands were in his hair, grabbing it, pulling it. And then his were on her back, and then on her hips and then he had lifted her up, hands beneath her. Sometimes her eyes would open for a second and she would just look at him and see how beautiful he was. Her heart was racing, her breath was exhilarated. She loved how Dmitry tasted; that faint taste of vodka still on his lips. His breath was warm as she felt it on her lips, in her mouth. She didn’t care if anyone spotted them at that moment; she was totally lost in a kiss that seemed to go on for hours and hours on end. She could have stayed there all night._

_They broke apart again. Dmitry looked at her, his face flushed and eyes run wild with passion and a bit of craziness. “I have an idea,” he breathed._

She looked at the lump beside her again. It really couldn’t be him. She prayed to the heavens it wasn’t him. But the covers moved again, and a figure sat up straight. Dark brown eyes stared at her. And she stared back.

“fuck.” They said simultaneously. 

Dmitry opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Silence fell, and a bunch of thoughts raced through Anya’s head. Then Dmitry opened his mouth again. “Did we…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but Anya felt that he was thinking the exact same thing as her. 

“No.” Anya refused to believe it. “Nah-ah.” She was wearing underwear. Surely if she had been drunk enough to do that, she would have been too drunk to remember to put on underwear afterwards. But maybe her body had been on auto-pilot. If that were the case, it was a real possibility that they had… but she couldn’t let her mind go there. 

Dmitry sat himself up and rubbed his eyes. There was something different about his left hand, Anya noticed. Anya knew Dmitry wasn’t the type to wear jewellery, yet she could see something gold shimmer on his left hand. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her own hands. Just as she suspected, she saw a similar ring on the second-to-the-left finger on her own hand. 

Dmitry seemed to notice it at the same time. They stared at each other, eyes widened in shock. “Shit.”


End file.
